Experimentation
by puckasaurusgleek
Summary: A series of one shots based on the Smuckleberry challenge! Of course... experimentation is key ; It's definitely not rated G but I hope you enjoy! R&R ... PUCKLEBERRY FOR THE WIN


HERE'S MY GO AT THE SMUCKLEBERRY WEEK CHALLENGE! I LOVE ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH PUCKLEBERRY BUT SMUCKLEBERRY DEFINITELY WINS ;) I STILL PLAN ON WORKING ON MY OTHER STUFF BUT TIME HAS GOTTEN AWAY FROM ME… SO BARE WITH ME! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS AND REMEMBER… IF YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO READ THIS… DON'T! OH, AND AS USUAL… I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE LAST SEASON WOULD HAVE BEEN COMPLETELY DIFFERENT… ALTHOUGH MY PUCKLEBERRY HEART SANG LOUD AND PROUD WHEN PUCK MADE THE HEART SHAPE AS THE TRAIN WAS PULLING AWAY… HOPE FOR THEM AFTER ALL? ENJOY AND PLZ REVIEW… I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT U GUYS THINK :D

Noah Puckerman had been cleaning the Berry pool for about five years. No one had any idea that Hiram and Leroy were his very first customers and the ones who _invested_ in him to expand. So for the last five years he showed up religiously on Sunday afternoon and spent an hour and a half making sure it was the cleanest pool in Lima.

**We have sectionals on Sunday, mind if I head over now? – Puck**

Puck shot a text to Hiram, determined to keep his best customer taken care of.

**Of course son, Rachel's home… probably held up in her room reading another book on music theory lol… feel free to kidnap her and make sure she sees the sunlight at some point today! – Big H**

**Lol will do BH… think she'd be up for a performance? I'd rather her sing that shitty pop shit she loves than listen to any of the crap on the radio… - Puck**

**Have you met Rachel? – BH**

**LOL good point! I'll head over there now. Have fun in D.C. and make sure you don't forget to bring me one of those interns that are always on the news ;) – Puck**

**ROFL! Good luck with that! Leroy would never allow me to kidnap a hooker and bring her home for our 17 year old pool boy! He'd be jealous of her… - BH**

**OMG that's fucking hilarious… alright, I'll cave with a keychain… - Puck**

**Good, that's a little easier to fit in the trunk! – BH**

**LOL – Puck**

It was still early in the afternoon because school had been let out at noon for Spring Break the following week and Puck couldn't help but smile broadly. He loved cleaning the pool at the Berry house, they always made sure to hide a couple Bud Lights in his storage closet and kept a full pantry with its own Puck section filled with Doritos and a secret container filled with Rachel's homemade brownies. His stomach growled loudly as he slipped his charcoal gray Neff tank top on and his favorite camo shorts. Grabbing his duffle bag full of supplies, his aviator sunglasses and his iPod, he made his way to his brand new jet black Chevy Avalanche. People always underestimated his pool cleaning business. Sure, it's Ohio and there are only a handful of pool worthy days but thanks to Hiram and Leroy working with the richest people in Lima, Puck had an in. It made it possible for him to pay off all of Quinn's hospital bills, keep his sister in private school and afforded him the opportunity to buy a new truck that would actually last longer than a year like most of the cars his family had growing up. His mother spent most of her time at her boyfriend's house so it wasn't like he had anyone watching out for him so he did everything he could to keep himself maintained and comfortable.

Puck turned up the music in his car as loud as he could without risking speaker damage and headed off towards Rachel's house. The home was just out of city limits, tucked away down a long path of low hanging trees and wildflowers. He absolutely loved this place and looked forward to the drive every week. It was peaceful… no drama, no worries, just a long winding road and his choice of music floating through the air.

He pulled up to the house about twenty minutes after leaving his own. He jumped out of the truck, grabbed the duffle bag and jogged his way up the front steps. The usual sound of music reached his ears and he couldn't help but smile. He figured Rachel was up in her room studying sheet music and recording music videos as usual so he decided to surprise her. He opened the door with his spare key and quietly made his way upstairs towards her room. About halfway up the stairs he stopped, realizing that it was his voice playing in her room. He cocked his head and almost laughed out loud when he realized she was listening to his CD with the Acafellas. He opened the door to her room as stealthily as he could, still trying to contain his laughter that she was listening to their version of 'I Wanna Sex You Up.'

'Noah…' he heard her say breathily. Figuring he had been caught he opened the door completely but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was happening.

Rachel was completely lost in the moment, one hand down the front of her little pink panties and the other rubbing and pulling at her erect nipples. She moaned his name again and he suddenly felt severely uncomfortable in his underwear choice; seems boxers would have been a roomier option. Her pace began to quicken as her face became flush and her mouth dropped open slightly. Puck was in a pure state of conflict. He had always fantasized what it would be like to be with Rachel; the girl that he had his first crush on, the girl he spent every weekend with, the girl that shared his first kiss; but he knew that she was very modest and being caught with her hand down her panties would embarrass her beyond belief. Before he could sneak back out of the room to leave her in peace her eyes fluttered open. They made contact with his immediately and flew open in pure terror.

'No!' She shrieked and withdrew her hand. Her face was redder than he had ever seen it but there was something hidden in her eyes; maybe the remnants of the lust she had just been experiencing towards him in her not-so-private moment. She threw her comforter over her body and head and he could hear her crying softly with humiliation. Without saying a word he slipped off his shoes and made his way over to her bed. She was positioned in the middle so it left him plenty of room to sit down as he pulled her to him, leaving the blanket over her head until she was ready. She was tense at first but soon relaxed as her crying increased.

'Shhh… baby don't cry, you have nothing to be embarrassed about.' He said sweetly, rubbing gentle circles over her covered back.

'How can you s-say that Noah? You walked in on me… on me… m-masturbating.' She whispered harshly. He chuckled slightly simply because they were actually going to have this conversation with her head under blankets like a child. He pulled her tighter to his body.

'Rach, I've known you longer than I've known anyone else. We grew up together and I know for a fact that you are a young woman and young women have needs and desires. Its natural babe, we all do it. As a matter of fact… I may have done it this morning in the shower if it makes you feel any better.' This got her attention and she threw the covers off of her head revealing her messy hair and red eyes.

'But did someone catch you?' She glared. 'And the person who caught you… were they the one you were thinking about? Were you calling out their name while they stood there and watched? No!' She was angrily, not necessarily at Puck but just angry in general.

'You're right, no one caught me.' He answered softly running his hand down her jaw. 'But it doesn't mean I didn't want them to. If you had walked in on me this morning calling out your name while I gripped the tile of my shower trying to remain standing, I would have thanked the Lord that you finally knew how I felt.' She looked at him with wide questioning eyes.

'H-how do you feel?'

'I feel like the last five minutes was my dream come true. Well, minus the horrified look on your face and the tears of course. I mean, I've liked you forever B… but after you broke it off with me I felt like my chances were over, that you had officially declared that all I am is a friend. Hearing you calling out my name with that husky, sexy voice not only turned me the fuck on… but it made me feel like maybe we could be something more again if we gave it a chance. That maybe you do like me like I like you.' This was the most open Puck had been with anyone in years and he just prayed that she felt the same way. Her warm lips against his answered the question. It was like breathing for the first time, feeling her lips again after almost a year felt better than he could have imagined. She bit his bottom lip as she scraped the back of his neck and he couldn't help the growl that escaped him. Unfortunately she pulled away.

'I like you too Noah but despite what you walked in on… I'm not really ready for sex. I mean, my body is but mentally I'm not prepared.' She was whispering shyly again.

'Baby, I'd go without sex for ten years if that's what you wanted… that's not an issue. Although I'm not gonna lie, you're little show earlier really didn't help my downstairs situation much.' He chuckled awkwardly and adjusted himself. She blushed furiously but smiled.

'I'm not ready for sex Noah but I wouldn't mind starting a sexual relationship… I mean, you've already seen me… uhm… in the moment. I just don't want intercourse right now… not until I know that we're going to last longer than we have in the past. Even though I love you dearly and I know you better than anyone else, I'm still a little scarred when it comes to relationships and I feel like we need to prove ourselves to one another before we make such a serious physical connection.'

'Wait, so you don't want to have actual sex but you're down for some experimentation? I just want to make sure I heard you right…'

'Yes Noah… that's exactly what I'm saying.' He smiled genuinely at her and pulled her close again. 'I have an idea.' She whispered into his ear.

'What's that princess?'

'Well, uhm… when you said earlier that you say my name in the shower… I got uhm… I really liked… uhm… I think it turned me on.' She rushed the last line and buried her face into his shoulder.

'Hmmm… you liked the idea of watching me masturbate?' He asked gently knowing she was still embarrassed. She nodded into his shoulder and he couldn't help the re-stirring of Puck Jr. in his shorts. 'Well, I really loved watching you… how about we start there?'

'W-what do you mean?' She asked nervously.

'I'll help you then you can help me.' He answered softly and began kissing just behind her ear. She moaned and pushed herself closer to him before nodding profusely.

'Please… let's do that…' Her breath hitched as he reached her collarbone. She felt him grin against her skin before he unraveled her from the blanket and spun her around in his lap. Her bare back leaned against his chest but she couldn't help the disappointment she felt when she couldn't feel his skin. 'Take off your shirt Noah… please.' He obliged and she sighed as their warm flesh rubbed together creating an almost velvety sensation. Puck intertwined his fingers in hers as he began to place gentle kisses down the back of her neck while simultaneously running their hands slowly and deliberately down her body. Her breath hitched again when they made contact with each of her breasts and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her as they made gentle circles over her sensitive nipples.

'Does that feel good baby?' He whispered gruffly in her ear causing her to shiver.

'Yes Noah…' He moves their hands further down her body, making their movements a feather touch. As they neared her panty line he resumed his ministrations on her neck causing her body to bow. 'Please touch me Noah.' He chuckled against her skin but obliged, moving one set of hands over her hot mound. He could feel how wet she was, the combination of her earlier pleasure mixed with the erotic sensations they were creating now. He moved their hands back up and under her panties, groaning when they finally made contact. She gasped as they moved their hands together, working over her clit in a lazy pattern that caused her hips to involuntarily lift off the bed. This was the signal Puck needed to move forward. He removed his fingers from hers but directed hers towards her center. She obliged and pushed two fingers into herself while he left her to attend to her sensitive clit. He moved his fingers in a figure eight pattern, alternating the amount of pressure he applied as she rapidly fingered herself. Small gasps of pleasure escaped her mouth as her pleasure built.

'Oh God Noah… so good… I'm…' before she could finish her muddled thought process her body exploded in a feeling more intense than she'd ever felt before. It had come so quickly she hadn't had time to prepare herself mentally and lost herself completely with a strangled cry as her other hand dug into Puck's. He pulled her tightly against his body as hers shook but didn't stop his assault on her bundle of nerves until she closed her thighs on his hand in protest. 'Fuck!' she finally said as a second wave hit her. Puck turned her face towards his and attached his lips to hers causing her to cry out her pleasure into his mouth. A few seconds later her body began to come back down leaving her a shaking mess in his arms. Her head fell back against his shoulder and rolled lazily to the side as the final tremors ceased. 'Wow…' She practically hummed.

'Feel better baby?' He asked sweetly as his arms tightened around her in a cuddly hug. She nodded happily and let a lazy smile form on her face.

'That was unbelievable. I didn't know it could be _that_ good.' She chuckled.

'Oh believe me babe… when the time comes and you're ready to actually have sex… this won't even compare.' She looked at him in shock and it caused him to laugh. 'What? You did all the work for this one… wait until you're at my mercy.' He felt a tremor run through her body.

'That reminds me Noah… you have a little issue we need to attend to.' Her smile turned into a grin that Puck couldn't help but be proud of.

'There's nothing little about my problem babe.' He said wickedly as he scooped her up and placed her beside him. She gasped when she saw the bulge in his shorts. 'Don't worry babe… you'll be ready one day and I promise we'll take it easy.' She nodded, grateful that he could tell she was scared. Feeling sated and more confident, she reached over and unbuttoned his shorts for him, allowing him to pull himself free of the restraint. He groaned as she placed her tiny hand around him, obviously nervous about the newness of the experience. 'Here…' He gently placed his hand over hers and began moving it slowly up and down the shaft.

'Wait! This is your job.' She said with another evil grin. He pouted but took over once her hand was removed. She placed her hand on top of his and held it firmly to let him know she was ready for the control. She guided his hand up and down, twisting it slightly on occasion and watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Feeling the power and lust that came with satisfying him, she decided to get creative just like he had. While their hands worked their way back down his shaft she dipped her head down and sucked gently on the tip. Puck's eyes flew open.

'Fuck! Babe… w-what are you d-doing?' He stuttered as she kept going. Lifting her head up for a moment, she answered. 'Experimenting,' and continued. Puck thought for sure he was going to die. Her hand on his as he worked himself over while her tongue danced over his head made his vision fuzzy. Without much warning he felt the beginnings of his peak and was lucky enough to warn Rachel just in time for her to move before he climaxed harder than he ever had before.

'Fuck! Rach!' He growled and she couldn't help but feel the familiar weight in her lower stomach. As he began to come down she leaned over and kissed him passionately, tugging what little hair he had on the back of his head.

'That was hot babe.' She stated as his breathing finally regulated. His mouth fell open.

'What the hell? Did we have a Freaky Friday moment because I swear to God I almost cried that felt so good and you just pulled a Puck on me!' He joked causing her to snort with laughter. She shook her head back and forth with a huge smile on her face.

'Nope, I'm still all girl!' She chirped and jumped off the bed. She grabbed his tank top and through it over her chest and walked towards the door.

'Where are you going babe?' He asked as he stood up and buttoned his shorts.

'I'm going outside so that maybe you'll get some work done around here.' She winked and ran out of the room. Chuckling he followed closely behind, finding the view of Rachel Berry running around in nothing but his shirt and her panties the best view in the world.


End file.
